minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
END: The legend of Toby Ender: Ch: 1: The Beginning
"Hello, traveler...I suppose you are here for the story of one of the greats? One of the most incredible explorers who ever lived, Toby_Ender? Well, then. Have a seat. Before I can tell you that story, I must first tell you this one. How 'The Tribes' came to be.... Before the Minecraft you know today came to exist, there once was a time where all life was set on Peaceful. Where every single mob lived in complete peace and harmony. Life was perfect. Until.... The ancient ancestors of all players, the 'Original Players', had found a new and interesting use for the purple, thick block known as obsidian. By learning from the book of Notch, they arranged the blocks into a thereoretical 'portal'. But, no one knew how to activate it, or where it led. But, one fateful day, a hooded player known only as 'Steve' steepd up to the portal. He pulled out a flint and steel from his backpack. But the Players mocked him. The rocks would only ignite, they said. They were wrong. With a click, the portal lit up with an intense, purple glow. He had done it. Every soul was in shock. He unsheathed a diamond sword, took a deep breath, then ventured into the vast unknown.... The Players had waited for days. But Steve never returned. But, a curious looking creature stumbled out of the portal one day, with the face of a pig, but the soul of a demon. It eyes were filled with anger and hate. It brought up it's sword of gold, and sliced the purple gateway of the portal. Almost immediatley, the sky was darkened with an unsettling dust lingering in the air. The portal shot out new and strange species that the players had never seen before, including a 'flying demon squid', 'living fire', 'squishy blocks of lava', and 'evil skeletons'. These monsters spread out over all of Minecraft, plauging the cities and villages, exterminating the Original Players, destroying houses, and decomposing the very soil. The once beautiful land had turned into a hellish, war-like battleground. Everything seemed hopeless..until... NOTCH! The Beginning! The god descended from the heavens, and banished all the evil entities back into the portal. But, it was far too late. Peace had completly vanished from the world. Every mob had now seperated into 'tribes'. But, as an apology, for every tribe that was created, a small drop of Life would be dropped onto the child of the Leader of the tribe, being now, a Leader's Child. This drop then turned the mob human, and the heir to the throne. This, traveler, is where the story begins... Chapter 1: The Beginning As you now know, peace bwetween was no longer an option. But, there was still hope for Minecraft, for one day, a lone player named Trinity roamed through a forest, and came across an Enderman, looking for food. But, Trinity had no fear, and took up an iron sword, and charged at the Enderman, but stopped. She dropped the sword, and stared deep into the eyes of the Enderman, who stared back. They were both calm. The two had joined hands. They had fallen in love. But, the tribes of Minecraft forbidded a love with a different mob. So, the Enderman took her back to his own homerealm, known as the End. Upon arrival, the two were greeted with cheers and celebration, for this Enderman was the leader. Soon after, they were married, and they soon both greeted the End to their newborn son, Tobias Ender. Tobias was blessed with the drop of life, and was transformed into a human baby! Life was peaceful in the End, and was made better with a baby. For this baby was unique. It had a purple scar, going down through his right eye. This was abnormal, and extremely rare. But, this serenity would be trampled.. The infamous portal to the nightmare realm known now as 'The Nether' was driven deep underground by Notch, but was somehow reanimated. The portal spat out creatures, who had eventually found their way into the End. Chaos ensued. 'Blazes' burnt down houses and castles. 'Ghasts' laid waste to the Endermen. Zombie Pigmen took hostages. Trinity and the Enderleader knew what they had to do. They hurried over to the town hall, to the old relic, known as the End Portal. But, there was one eye missing from the power core. In a desperate move, the Enderleader gave his own left eye, making the portal spring to life. Suddenly, Zombie Pigmen broke through the doors, closing in on the couple. After one last goodbye, the child was thrown into the portal, through the void, and into the overworld. Tobias was soon found by a villager couple, and was raised to be a healthy, strong 13. yr. old. Along the way, the villagers thought the name Tobias was 'too formal', and it was soon changed to Toby. 13 was the age of freedom, releasing a child into the world to fend for himself. A new adventure was beginning... End of Ch. 1! Hope ya liked! Leave a comment telling me how I'm doing! I love new advice and ideas to read! I hope my series is off to a great start here! Thanx for reading! :D Category:Fanfictions